


A Teacher's Privilege

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain actions were necessary for producing the proper results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacher's Privilege

"Luke, come. You must correct your stance before you can follow through with your attack."

The young "teen" let out a thoroughly undignified squeak as the patient instructions issued forth right above his ear. Master Van had such a rich, commanding voice, it always made him shiver just a little bit. And shiver he did, but not because of Master Van's words spoken in such close quarters. No, it was the hand sliding down his arm, bending his elbow a little more and the other one sliding down his back, gently forcing him to straighten out of his slump that made him shiver. And much to his surprise it didn't stop there, it just kept going lower and lower and-!

Luke was dreaming. That's all there was to it. There was absolutely no way any of this could really be happening. Master Van only did something like this in his fantasies, never in reality. He didn't- And then Luke squeaked again as the hand that had slid beneath his pants gripped his right butt cheek in a firm grip.

"There we go," Van purred encouragingly as he squeezed the taut muscles in his pupil's backside, making him straighten up that much more from the shock, "Just like that. Perfect."

"Th- thank you, Master," Luke stuttered as Master Van's thumb began to slowly rub up and down against skin that was suddenly far too sensitive for its own good. This was not happening! He was having a wet dream while he was practicing! That was it. That _had_ to be it. Oh hell, he was going to _get it_ when he finally came back down to earth. No way would-

"Just remember how you're standing now and you'll do fine," Van instructed, giving Luke's butt a gentle pat before sliding his hand back out again. "Think you can do that?"

Luke blinked deliriously for a moment, then shook his head and twisted slightly so that he could look up at Master Van. "I- uh," he gulped for a moment, then nodded and smiled tremulously, "I think so... Master." Did that really happen?

"Excellent," Van smiled pleasantly and stared down at his student, letting the seconds tick by until, at last, the boy began to fidget uncomfortably at his continued regard. Perfect. Now he couldn't write it off as some flight of fancy brought on by hormones. And really, if "Luke" blushed any harder, his face would turn the exact shade as his original's hair. How amusing. It might have been a spur of the moment decision, but this little experiment was working out beautifully. "Now, I want you to go practice your attack on the target dummy and don't forget the proper stance I just showed you."

Luke blinked again, taken aback by the matter of fact command. But he had thought- Oh! How silly of him to forget. Luke grinned self-consciously, hesitantly nodded his understanding and then headed off towards the little wooden dummy. They were still in the middle of the courtyard. Master Van might be able to get away with something like... well, something like _that_ , but that was as far as it could go _out here_. If they were in his room, it would be another story altogether- Hey, there was an idea! Maybe he should invite Master Van to his room to show him something or other. Now what could he possibly show him? Hmm.

The pleasant smile slowly morphed into a triumphant smirk when the boy's back was turned. It truly was so easy to engineer certain actions and reactions out of the replica. Too easy, perhaps. There was always the danger that someone else might use the naive trust he was cultivating in the boy against _him_ , but circumstances wouldn't allow that to be too much of a concern. No matter what might occur, dear precious _Luke_ would always turn to his beloved master for guidance in the end and that was all that mattered.

Though, today's success might bear more fruit than what was immediately obvious. It did bear some consideration when dealing with his other self. Perhaps a more... _intimate_ approach might work on Asch as well. The boy certainly needed a nudge every now and then to keep him going in the right direction. Yes, that might do the trick after all.

It was certainly worth a try.


End file.
